


Sun

by BlizzardPrince



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Fluff, Fubuki Tenjoin is sunshine incarnate, Holding Hands, M/M, Ryo mentally complains about sand a lot, Teasing, and the cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29214165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlizzardPrince/pseuds/BlizzardPrince
Summary: Ryo had never found the beach to be appealing, not until Fubuki had dragged him down to it with an enthusiastic excitement one hot afternoon in the summer.
Relationships: Marufuji Ryou | Zane Truesdale/Tenjouin Fubuki | Atticus Rhodes
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14





	Sun

**Author's Note:**

> [This was written for my ship month event, Fuburyoary!](https://twitter.com/fuburyo/status/1349915595400101890) All month long the idea is just to draw/write Fubuki/Ryo as little or as much as possible! So if you like some Idolshipping, please join in the fun, even if you've never written them before!
> 
> I used the "Summer" theme for this one!

Fubuki Tenjoin was the sun. The golden yellow that shone in his hair. The light that danced in his eyes like a reflection on the water. A smile so bright that Ryo had to look away, as if it might blind him. He felt that if he looked at Fubuki too long, he would burn up and crumble to dust, washed away by the waves at the shore, his feelings drifting off into the sea. But the sun shone on that sea, illuminating the waves. Warming the waters as they drifted in and out.

Ryo had never found the beach to be appealing, not until Fubuki had dragged him down to it with an enthusiastic excitement one hot afternoon in the summer. Fubuki had instructed him to remove his shoes and socks and roll up his pants so they sat above his knees. Already, Ryo was grimacing at the sand making its way into his coat—a mild relief that he had multiple clean copies back at his dorm, a privilege of the elite, but even so—at this rate he'd have to shower when he got back to the dorm. He had already showered this morning. What a bother.

Fubuki extended his hand, helping Ryo up from the sand and seeming amused that he had sat on it in the first place; Ryo was a very particular, meticulous person. It had seemed like the logical thing to do. He let himself be pulled up and promptly lost his balance, the sand under his feet burning them. "Careful! You don't want to fall in the sand, it's pretty unpleasant."

Ryo didn't really want to be on the sand at all, but he didn't have the energy to argue with Fubuki; often he went along with his schemes just because fighting him was a headache. 

Fubuki smiled, hand still firmly grasping Ryo's. Ryo flushed, but let Fubuki tug him closer to the ocean anyway, his large brown eyes sparkling. "Come on! The water's nice and warm."

Ryo was not sure about this. In truth, he had never even set foot in the ocean before, the closest thing being on a boat with his family. They hadn't really done outings like that as a family—going to the beach or parks together—perhaps a factor in his strained relationship with Sho. Ryo grimaced, like the water was something unpleasant being put on his plate.

Fubuki's brow furrowed, then he burst into laughter, soft and fluttering. "It's not going to bite you, I promise." He winked, and Ryo reflexively rolled his eyes, which only made Fubuki's smirk widen. "Don't act like I can't read your mind."

"You can't." Ryo answered dryly, though Fubuki was right in a sense; in a duel, his friend was a formidable opponent when serious, which he always was with Ryo.

"You're afraid of the water." Fubuki accused with a knowing look and a wide grin.

Ryo scowled, his features sharpening like the edge of a knife. But before he could respond to the challenge, Fubuki cut him off, pressing a fingertip to his lips. Some kind of bewitching power silenced Ryo. He could feel a callous on Fubuki's finger from his excessive ukulele playing. Heat tickled at Ryo's cheeks, but he couldn't begin to fathom why. "But I know you won't back down from a challenge." His brow furrowed sharply, and Fubuki laughed again, giving Ryo's hand in his another tug. Ryo walked with him to the water's edge, staring down at it as if he was thinking of challenging it to a duel. The sand beneath his feet now was wet, which was definitely preferable to dry. Ryo still felt like it was making its way into every possible crack and crevice on his feet.

"Come on, Kaiser." Fubuki's voice was coaxing and teasing, and Ryo refused to meet his gaze, fixating instead on the rolling water and the way it left the sand dark and moist as it rolled back out to the sea. Despite Fubuki's words, he expected it to be cold and unpleasant. He hated the cold, and cold _things_ , like drinks and snow. 

The first splash of water on his skin was warm, and he felt it wash away the sand, leaving a refreshing feeling on his skin. His expression softened instantly, which Fubuki of course noticed without missing a beat. "See? And you doubted me..."

Ryo tensed. No, it wasn't that. In truth, he just didn't know how to act in front of someone who shone so brightly, brighter even than the sun.

Fubuki made his way into the waves, his boldness and energy the exact opposite of Ryo's careful, calculated slowness. His legs kicked up the water, spraying Ryo with salty droplets, but Ryo didn't mind his clothes getting a little wet; the warm water felt pleasant. He felt himself smile, which Fubuki returned and then some. The brunette was knee-deep in the ocean now, defeating the purpose of having rolled up his pants; they were soaked, as was the tail of his coat. "Well?"

Ryo looked up at Fubuki's voice, raising a hand to block out the sun.

"What are you waiting for?" Even as the waves wet his clothes, Fubuki's smile was radiant, a hand extending toward Ryo in invitation. 

Smiling a crooked little smile, Ryo stepped forward, uncaring of the water that soaked him wet or the sun that blinded him. He stumbled from the force of a wave, and Fubuki grabbed his hand, gripping it tightly in his own. His smile slowly widened, eyes focused only on Ryo. "I just thought you could use a little sun, Ryo."

He was probably right, Ryo thought. But the splash of the waves, and the warmth of Fubuki's hand in his—he needed those even more, in his humble opinion.

**Author's Note:**

> I am more of an artist but I enjoy writing and usually can't finish anything, so I'm happy I was able to finish this, hopefully I can finish the other GX stuff I've started, too! It's really difficult for me to stick to writing, even though I don't think I'm bad at it. I appreciate comments so much, so please leave me comments even if it's just to talk about the ship!


End file.
